Kaioh Dorian
Kaioh Dorian (怒李庵 海王, Dorian Kaiō) is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki the Grappler. He is one of the five escapees who track down Tokyo's fighters. Personality He is often calm and relaxed in most times. However, he is very good in deceiving his opponents and playing with them. Even though he is a great Chinese Kenpo fighter, Dorian somehow started to abandon martial arts because of his own ego. Usually during a battle, he counts on his gadgets and dirty tactics to win. One of his most often tricks is sudden start of crying to bewilder his opponent and make him feel pity. He had never been defeated in his life, and became mentally disabled after losing to Kaioh Retsu. His world view up to that point had been shattered, and his mind has basically erased everything that was associated with who he was in regards to his goal for defeat. Having realized that never knowing defeat means he has never succeeded in his goal, his mind basically ereased who he even was, his "ego" (self). He now has the personality of a small and innocent child who loves candies. Appearance Dorian is an old muscular tall man, He has long gray hair which in his debut he wore a bandana over, he used to have a long beard, but some time later, he shaved his beard into a thick moustache. In his youth his hair was blond. History Past In his youth he was a Private in the United States Army shortly after World War II, and was stationed in Japan where he presumably started learning martial arts. He became a practitioner of Chinese kenpo and learned from the same school, and reached the same rank of Kaioh as Retsu, the first Western man in history to attain that title. Retsu is younger, and obtained the Kaioh rank after Dorian had already left the temple. They shared the same Master, Ryu Kaioh. Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga It is unknown how he became a criminal. He was sentenced to death by hanging. But, he manage to trick the guards and kill them all. Abilities Dorian is a legendary Chinese Kenpo fighter. He once dug a tunnel with his hands and feet as tools in one night. His large body made him immensely strong. He could kick a barrel that Kiyosumi Katou could barely dodge. Besides martial arts he also knows a form of hypnosis to cloud his opponents' senses and allows Dorian to defeat them. With that skill, he performs to put his opponent into a hypnotic state that makes the opponent think he is more powerful than him, but in reality he is a lot weaker. Of all the five convicts, he is most notable for using a wide variety of tools during fights, such as flammable materials and lightweight wire. During a fight with Katou, he covered his hands with grease and then rolled them in broken glass. When Doppo Orochi punched and destroyed his jaw, Dorian used his teeth as a makeshift projectile. He can store many weapons in his stomach, such as grenade or acid bottle. He also has a bomb in his wrist. Dorian is also good in using dirty tricks: he threw his boot to distract Katsumi Orochi and kicked him; he pretended to cry and distracted Kaioh Retsu; during his first fight with Doppo, lowered his guard to cut off his arm. Dorian has great durability and pain tolerance: he survived after being hanged up for 10 minutes; he was still standing after being burn by Katsumi and after had his ear cut off by Katou; after being defeated by Doppo Orochi, despite of the injuries, he escaped from the hospital and attacked Doppo with a bomb. During his fight with Katou, he used a move that seems to be quite similar to Sunkei, the technique that Kaioh Retsu uses, but instead of a punch, Dorian did it with a palm strike and it seemed to be weaker than original, since it did not manage to knock Katou out completely. After becoming mentally disabled, Dorian lost all the capability to fight, which is seen in how he lost his match in the Great Chinese tournament without even attempting to land a single strike on his opponent and only caring about losing his candy due to a blow to the head he received which knocked it out of his mouth. He has managed to keep his endurance though, as he got up almost immediately after the match was over and walked away peacefully. The difference between his endurance and fighting skill was so big that his opponent followed him and his "manager" Biscuit Oliva to the backstage and demanded a rematch, prompting Oliva to explain Dorian's mental impairment to him. Techniques *Hypnosis *Axe Kick Gallery Dorian.png|Kaioh Dorian in the manga. Baki new ova31.jpg|Kaioh Dorian in the OAD. Dorian render 2018.jpg|Kaioh Dorian 3rd season render. Dorian 2018 e e.png|Kaioh Dorian in the third season. Dorian 2018 2 e e.png Trivia *In his fight against Kiyosumi Katou, Dorian sings "Ô Toi La Vie", a song of Charles Aznavour. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chinese martial arts users